Little Lamb Dragonfly
by paul mccartney's eyebrows
Summary: When out walking one night Lily Edwards runs into someone who could possibly be the love of her life. A 1st grade school teacher's life with friends and love. A George Harrison fan fic
1. Chapter 1

"Mick, go to bed!" I said frustrated with Mick , my friend.

"But, Lily how can I live without Sheryl?" He said on the verge of tears."She's my air that I breathe. I love her!"

"Oh, Mick I know you loved her and I know your drunk. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning." I said walking out of the room and closing the door.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What's the matter with Mick ?" Madison my other roommate and friend asked sitting down next to me.

"You know that Sheryl bird. Well, he found out she was cheating on him." I said feeling sorry for him. Inside I really did.

"I knew she was nothing but trouble when they started seeing each other." Madison said getting up,again.

"Yeah , I got a phone call from Mick like a hour ago and he sounded very drunk so that's why I was gone for so long I was trying to find him."I said randomly.

"Oh , well poor boy, he really did love her." Madison and I knew how much because he had told us he was going to propose soon.

"Well , he can start over and find someone better for him." I said reaching for the tv remote.

We had all been friends since grade school. Mick now had a band. Madison was an artist. And then there was me. A 1st grade school teacher. We had been living together for almost a year now. We were usually happy and glad to be there, but lately I knew something was up. Madison had a bad break up a little while ago. Poor girl, thought I would never get her to come out of her room. Now, Mick had his heart broken. Seems like we are just falling apart at the seams.

"You know, I'm gonna go for a walk ."I said flipping the tv off. I know it's not safe to walk around at night where we live but I just needed air and some time to think.

I was walking down the side walk. It was so cold and dark. It was so freaky out here at night. I just needed to get out of that place it's to depressing. I kept walking till I found a bench and I sat down and started crying. I didn't know why I crying. I guess i just need to. Hopefully everything will be okay when I get back


	2. Chapter 2 No More Lonely Nights

George's pov

I was walking down the sidewalk just taking a break from recording. We had been recording all day long and I just needed to get out of there. I kept on walking till I got to this bench with what looked like a young woman crying.

"Miss, if it isn't to much of a bother to ask,

why are you crying?" I asked sitting down next to her.

She looked up at me even though she was crying she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life. She had the shiniest black hair, and the greenest of eyes. They were like two emeralds shining in the light of the nearby street lamp.

"Oh,it's nothing just my own petty problems." She said looking away.

"You know something is wrong when a lovely girl like you is out here, alone ,at night crying."I said taking my jacket off and draping it over her shoulders. She was shivering like crazy." You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid eyes on, even though your crying." Did I just say that!? Nice going doofus! Ruin it before it starts.

"Really? You really think that?" She said blushing and looking at her hands in her lap.

I lifted her face to look at me and, I wiped one of the tears of her face with my thumb. God, she was so beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't even a good enough word to describe what you are." I said pulling her into a hug . She looked like she needed one.

After a little while I pulled away." What's ya name , love ?" I asked looking into those gems of eyes.

"Um, my name's Lily 's? " She said smiling at me. She had the whitest teeth ever. They were so strait and perfect. How in the world could she be more perfect.

"I'm George. George Harrison." I said smiling back.

"Oh my gosh! How did I not notice! You are him!" She said in a shrill voice.

"Well I don't know about you Lily but I'm freezing me bum off out here!" I said rubbing my hands together and blowing on them. She laughed and I stood up.

"Would you like to come back to me apartment and have a cup of tea?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure, but I have to be home before 2 in the morning that's usually when Mick gets up for a snack." She said. I saddened at the name Mick.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" I asked sad that she, the most beautiful girl ever, was taken.

"Oh no, he's a friend he lives with me and me other room mate, Madison."she said.I grinned happily and she got up off the bench and we started walking towards me apartment I shared with me buddy, Paul.

"You might want to hold my hand." I said holding out my hand," It's kinda dangerous out here this late at night."

She laughed and took my hand. She had the most beautiful laugh in the world. I hope this night never ends.


End file.
